Adventures in 'Gateworld
by Colour-Blind Monkey
Summary: Full summary inside. Amy is a non normal girl with a non normal family, so what happens when she gets stuck in her favorite TV show, Stargate SG1? Rated to be safe.


Disclaimer: I own my story, thanks. Stargate: SG-1 is owned by Gekko Corporation, Double Secrets and MGM. I also own Amy, her family and Ariel Caproni. Any other characters I own will be added to later disclaimers.

Author: DragonFire63

Story Category: Stargate: SG-1

Story Genre: Action/Adventure

Title: Adventures in 'Gateworld

1: separates a chapter from the beginning or ending.

2: separates scenes

**Summary**: While watching her favorite TV show, Stargate: SG-1, Amy Crest is mysteriously transported into the show! There she meets with Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and others. Amy goes on tons of adventures with them while being there and learns the personal aspects of each of the characters. But besides that, Amy must also figure out how she has been transported there and why. And there are other catches; Amy is stuck in season 7, but she has been watching episodes from season 8. She can tell the futures' of each of the characters and what will happen to the SGC, and there is someone who really wants to know everything that will happen in his future…

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Prologue: Who, What, Where and Why

"Amy, are you done the dishes yet?" a voice hollered out from the living room. 15 year old Amy rolled her emerald green eyes.

"Yes, mom, almost done!" she cried back while washing a china plate. She sighed, god, sometimes her mother could _really_ get on her nerves, _really_.

Life for Amy Crest definitely was not easy; Amy had been born on the thirteenth of April, an unlucky day, and she considered it so. She had been born in Toronto, Ontario, and thrown into a family of self respecting snobs; her mother, 42 year old Melissa Crest, only cared about her job, nothing else, oh, and maybe money and jewelry; her father, 43 year old Ronald Crest was a business man who was rarely home at all, he signed contract deals and was usually away on some kind of business with clients in another Province; her older brother, 21 year old Gary Crest, had moved out to get on with his life, he had a girlfriend named Katherine Williams who had been going out with him for a few years now; and the last two were the twins, 11 year olds Mabel and Holly Crest, who were as snobby and as rude as could be and who both loved to shop and cause mischief.

Amy knew her family well, and ever since her brother Gary, who was the only one who saw her for what she was, had moved out, her parents had piledrived all of the responsibilities on her; those were clean the dishes, cook the meals, do the laundry, mow the lawn, see the twins off to school, clean the house, etc. Her mother treated her like a slave, 'like Cinderella,' Amy added mentally as she scrubbed out a glass that the twins had filled with melted chocolate, dirt and grass, 'at least I can wear nice cloths…'

"Amy! It's been five minutes already, get your butt in gear, now!" Melissa stormed in and stopped feet from her daughter. She crossed her arms and shook her head, "Hurry up, Melissa, even I could do better!"

"Why don't you try then?" Amy asked through clenched teeth passing her mother the glass and the cloth she was washing it with, "Be my guest, Mom."

"Ugh, take that thing away!" her mother snapped waving her arm hysterically, "Don't ever do that again unless you want me to ground you!"

Amy rolled her eyes yet again. Of course she would, because everything was always her fault, never Melissa's fault, no, never blame Melissa for anything.

"Well, are you just going to stand there all day or what?" Melissa narrowed her hazel eyes at her daughter, "Hurry up or else!"

"Okay, Mom, I'm going!" Amy started scrubbing the glass again. Her mother walked out, her high heels clicking as she did. Amy felt like pitching her glass at her mother right then and there, smashing the glass right over her. She clenched her fist angrily, it would be so easy, so easy, Amy was athletic. But then she shut her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Think about them,' a voice whispered softly in her head, 'think about them.'

The 'them' that the voice was referring to was SG-1, part of her favorite TV show, Stargate: SG-1. About 8 years ago Amy had walked in on her brother one day while he was watching it. She had just got harassed by her mother again and was crying. Gary had pulled her practically where she had been standing and placed her on his lap. He introduced her to all of the characters; Colonel Jack O'Neill, the sarcastic guy, Major Samantha Carter, the smart chick, Dr. Daniel Jackson, the smart guy, and Teal'c, the stiff guy. Amy had watched the show in wonder, and after that day, had a way to deal with all of the pain; just by thinking about them.

Of course the only reason Amy hadn't told anyone, besides Gary and her best friend, Ariel Caproni, was that her Mom wouldn't care, neither would her Dad, both were too busy working, and the twins? They liked Barbies, Polly's and anything else pink. Girly-girls, as Amy called them, she had never been a girly-girl, always a Tomboy; getting into fights at school, playing in the mud, using slingshots and hanging out with the boys.

And of course she had a favorite Stargate character, as did everyone who watched the show. Her favorite character was Daniel. She didn't know why, maybe because she thought he was cool, or maybe because she thought he was cute. She blushed slightly at the thought. But no matter what anyone said, he was her favorite character. Jack had always been Gary's favorite character, and Sam had been Ariel's. Of course they all liked Teal'c, too. He was stiff and funny at times. But still, Daniel would always be her favorite character.

Amy placed the last of the dishes in the cupboard and shut it. She sighed. Finally done, she was finally done. The familiar click of her mother's high heels reached her ears and she whipped around to see Melissa standing there.

"Are you done yet?" she asked, her nose raised in the air. Amy nodded solemnly and her mother snorted. "It's about time!" she snapped, "I probably could have done it in less of the time than you."

'Then why didn't you do it?' Amy wanted to scream, but instead she kept her mouth firmly shut. Her mother continued on, but about something different.

"Now then, I've got an emergency meeting at the board tonight, so you'll have to look after the twins," she said, slinging off her purse and rummaging inside, "it's on such short notice too! And I was going to relax tonight, humph, such selfish people." She pulled out a mirror and a tube of crimson lipstick.

Amy could only stand there, rooted to the spot, wide eyed. "But, Mom!" she protested, "Ariel and I were going to go out together tonight to go see the new movie Star-, I mean, um, a new movie coming out tonight!" Amy and Ariel both liked Stargate: SG-1 and while Amy had been at Ariel's house they had gone to the SG-1 website. It was there that they had discovered that another Stargate movie was being produced and they had learned the exact date; June fourteenth, 2005, and this was that day.

Her mother stopped and looked away from her mirror. "Amy!" she snapped, "This is more important than some stupid movie, really, you should think about the wellness of others for a change!" And then she went back to using her lipstick.

Amy felt anger bubbling up inside of her, like a pot of water set over a fire boils when it heats up. Melissa finished with the lipstick and mirror. She placed both objects back into her silk purse zippered it up and checked her watch.

"Oh, I must go," she said and straightened out the dress she was wearing. Melissa glanced at her daughter. "Be good and take care of the twins," she warned, "or else!"

Amy nodded quietly and with that her mother clicked over to the door, opened it and practically vanished.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"What do you mean _you can't come_?" Amy listened to Ariel as she began to throw questions at her. Amy sighed.

"I'm sorry Ariel; I know that we bought tickets ahead of time…" Amy murmured.

"Damn right ahead of time!" Ariel snapped bitterly, "I went and checked the polls today; the tickets to this movie have been sold out for weeks! Weeks!"

Amy felt a guiltiness jab her in the gut, or maybe it was just a stomach ache from that Tortellini she had made for dinner. She heard Ariel sigh on the other end.

"I'm sorry, Amy, it's just, you know…" she said. Amy found herself smiling.

"It's all right, I forgive you," she replied, "we should have known something like this would happen, Ariel, this is my Mom we're talking about, remember?"

"Yeah," Ariel said with a laugh. She was then silent for a moment and then said, "You now, these tickets are still good for a week, maybe sometime else?"

Amy's smile brightened up even more. "Really? Sounds great!" she cried happily.

"Ha, I knew that you'd agree!" Ariel replied, "Am I good or what? We'll go see it some other time. Okay, got to go, my Mom has to dial her sister, see you later!"

"By!" Amy said. Ariel hung up and so did Amy. She placed her phone back on its stand and gave yet another deep sigh. Things would be okay, yes, things would be just fine…

She checked her watch. It read 7:58 pm. 'Oh no, I'll miss Stargate!' Amy quickly looked around for her remote, amidst the piles of Stargate drawings on her desk. She found it and quickly the TV flashed on. Oh, wait. Amy reached p and hit the lights, making it as dark as a theater. Then with a few button presses, she changed it to Space, the sci-fi channel. She clicked her watch so that the screen lit up in an aqua blue blaze. It now read 8:04 pm.

Amy looked up and saw words, but they faded by the time she looked up. But when she looked at the screen, she immediately recognized it as a season 7 episode. Cool, season 7 was great!

Amy had just gotten comfortable when all of the sudden, her TV set started to act all funky. First the color of it changed, from clear colors, to invert. Amy blinked in surprise, and then the screen got all wavy. It slurred back and forth making Amy sick. And then, it finally shut off. The screen turned black leaving Amy in complete darkness.

"What? This is so damn cheap!" she got off of her bed, wandered around in the dark and grasped her TV. Amy was suddenly thrown backwards off of the set. Her body hit the floor with a thud and she moaned painfully. And the blackness was then devoured by a silvery blue color. She frowned at then sat up and gasped when she saw it.

The TV had seemingly opened a Wormhole! It glowed and rippled in a beautiful haze, it was so… wonderful.

Amy's anger reconciled itself and a deep calm and trusting wave swept over her. She pulled herself up on her knees and crawled painstakingly over the television. The glow it cast was immense. Amy raised a hand hesitantly and lightly touched the screen. It melted around her finger tip and she pulled back. She then very carefully examined her finger in the shimmering light; as it had been before, fleshy with a long nail on it. She faced the screen again. The blue light was so inviting, so friendly, as if it was saying, 'Come, Amy, come to me…' Amy very cautiously raised her hand again. There it was, inches from an artificial Wormhole, it quivered and she thought about lowering it, no, she knew what she should do.

"Okay, Amy," she whispered to herself, "on three then… one… two… three-"

Before Amy could barely get the word out of her mouth, a wave of blue plasma suddenly enveloped her completely, and sucked her inside. Then, as quickly as it had done so, the Wormhole had dissipated and the TV screen went black again.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

_Unscheduled Off-world Activation!_

Daniel Jackson lifted his head from where he had been leaning over the coffee pot. An Off-world activation? But all the teams were in. Maybe it was the Jaffa or Tok'ra, or maybe someone else. Oh well, it didn't matter, he just had to get to the Control room.

Ignoring the coffee pot he fast-walked from the cafeteria to the Control room, the place that over saw the Stargate activation. On the way he ran into his colleague, Major Samantha Carter.

"Sam," he said walking over to her.

"Daniel, hi," she replied, "are you going to the Control room too?"

"Yeah," he said watching as several airmen trotted by them, "I wonder who it could be?"

Daniel was about to get his answer as both he and Sam walked up the stairs into the Control room. Colonel Jack O'Neill, Teal'c and General George Hammond were already there, watching the 'Gate's inner ring as it spun around crazily.

"Major, there you are!" the General exclaimed.

"Hello, sir," Sam replied with a nod and then added, "what's going on with the 'Gate sir?"

"Actually I was hoping you could tell me that, Major!" the General exclaimed, "It just started doing this a few moments ago!"

"It's getting old, sir," Jack cut in, "maybe she'll blow up now."

"No, I don't think that's it," Daniel piped up, "I think-" Daniel was cut off as a figure was then thrown from the 'Gate onto the metal ramp. Everyone stared in surprise then the General leaned over the microphone.

"Get a medical team down here, stat!" he ordered. SG-1 immediately headed down to the 'Gate room, the General following their lead. When they got there, all four of them saw a young girl lying there, unconscious. Jack looked at her.

"What the hell?" he muttered. Everyone else was in shock too. Soon after that Dr. Frasier arrived and kneeled down by the girl.

"All right, on three," she told two of her companions, "one… two… three!" She and the other doctors lifted the girl onto a stretcher and began to wheel her to the infirmary. Hammond seemed uneasy, as well as the rest of the team did as they followed the doctors. Daniel felt the most uneasy, though. How did she get here? Where was she from? And why was she dressed like someone from Earth?

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Amy woke up, very slowly and very groggily. All she saw was a reddish darkness and for a moment she thought she was blind. But then, as all of her feeling returned to her, she just noticed that her eyes were closed. Amy was going to breathe a sigh of relief, but she stopped suddenly when she heard voices.

"I wonder where she's from?" asked a voice female, Amy was sure.

"But don't we all?" came another voice with a load of sarcasm on it. A male voice.

"I do not believe that this is the time for joking," came a deep voice, yet another male voice.

"Oh, come on, it's the perfect time to joke!" the sarcastic voice again.

No one answered his reply.

"Okay," said the sacastic voice, "notthe best time for a joke..."

Amy lay there listening, and wondering. Where had she heard those voices before? She was absolutely sure she heard them before, somewhere…

There were some footsteps and the sarcastic voice, yet again. "Doc, Daniel!" it said, "There you are."

Daniel? Hold on a minute…

"Yes, Colonel, here we are," came another female voice, "and I'm sorry to keep you all waiting."

Colonel? How come that sounded familiar too…?

"That's fine, Janet," said the other female voice.

"All right, then," the female voice who had just entered said, "I ran some blood tests, and I've determined that she's human. From Earth human."

From Earth? Of course she was from Earth…

"From Earth? As in, 'our' Earth?" came another voice, another male voice, that Amy immediately recognized.

"What if she's a Goa'uld?" asked the sarcastic voice.

"Negative; the scan showed no parasite or larvae, plus she has no Naquadah in her blood either, Colonel."

Goa'uld? Naquadah?

"So if she's not a Goa'uld, then what is she?" came the extremely familiar voice. Amy tried to pick it out, who was it that she knew had that voice…?

"I'm not so sure, yet," came the female voice, "but I can tell you that she's disease free."

Amy suddenly couldn't keep her eyes shut anymore; she felt too excited! They opened and Amy thought she would faint again.

"Hey, doc, I think that she just woke up," came the sarcastic voice and a man leaned over her. The man remarkably resembled Richard Dean Anderson. And the others…

Amy looked at the others and her eyes widened. There in the room stood several people, all remarkably resembling TV actors! She looked at them all; there was a lady who looked like Amanda Tapping, a man who looked like Christopher Judge, a lady who looked like Teryl Rothery and last was… Amy couldn't believe it! A man who looked like Michael Shanks!

The woman who looked like Teryl leaned over her and placed her brow on Amy's forehead. "Hi, how are you feeling?" she asked with a smile. Amy didn't answer. She was too shocked, excited and horrified to. All that got out of her mouth was, "Wha, wha, wha…?"

"Is she in shock?" the lady who resembled Amanda asked. Teryl shook her head.

"I don't think so, Sam," she said, "perhaps just dazed…"

"Hold on, did you just call her Sam? As is Samantha Carter?" Amy asked the Teryl look-alike.

"Yes, why?" asked she answered.

"Then…" Amy went stiff with shock. No way, it couldn't be, it wasn't possible… "Then, does that mean, does that mean that _you're_ Dr. Janet Frasier?"

The lady nodded and Amy's mouth hung open. No way! There was no way in hell…

"And you're Colonel Jack O'Neill," she said pointing to Jack "and you're Teal'c and you're… you're Daniel Jackson…"

The adults looked at each other confused. "How does his child possess such knowledge?" Teal'c asked. Sam shook her head and Daniel was quiet. Jack scratched the back of his head.

"But wouldn't we all like to know that…" he muttered.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"So you're telling me that this girl has knowledge of the Stargate Program?" General Hammond asked SG-1 and Dr. Frasier, slightly shocked. They were all sitting in the briefing room; meanwhile Amy had refused to say anything else to anyone. She sat in her new 'bedroom' with a strange look on her face.

Jack had also noticed something about the girl that he didn't think anyone else saw; whenever she looked at Daniel, she flushed scarlet. She couldn't even make eye contact with him! Maybe a mutual attraction?

He smiled quietly as the meeting went on.

"From what she said earlier, she all knows who we are," Sam explained to the General, "but right after that, she just shut up."

"Yeah, it's kind of odd, really," Daniel said crossing his arms, "she knows who we are, but we've never met her."

"And the even odder thing," Dr. Frasier added, "is that I've done a DNA scan and it's said that she's from Earth."

Hammond was quiet. "Do we know if maybe another test was ever done on the 'Gate before we activated it, and if anyone went through?" he asked after several moments of silence. Daniel shook his head.

"You mean like on Ernest Littlefield? No, General; besides that and the times we've been activating it in this century, no." Daniel told him.

The General sighed. Jack looked at his companions; it didn't really seem like this conversation was getting anywhere. Suddenly he had a brilliant idea. 'Daniel might kill me for this, but here goes nothing…' he thought, and then spoke.

"Excuse me, sir, I think that I might have a way to find out what happened to her," Jack said with a mischievous smile and a glance at Daniel.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Amy wandered around in her cell aimlessly. The hours were going by and she was thinking extremely weird thoughts. Could that Wormhole on her TV really have been a portal to the Stargate universe? It was an insane idea, but it was the only conclusion she could draw. How else had she ended up in the SGC, with all of the characters? She flushed again as she thought about Daniel, and smiled. God, this could actually be fun! She was stuck in the parallel universe, of her favorite show, and she could travel through the 'Gate! As soon as she gained everyone's trust, of course. She could visit Chulak, the Tok'ra, and the Jaffa… fight Goa'uld and Replicators maybe!

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the door unlocked and opened. Amy felt herself flush scarlet again as Daniel walked in. He smiled.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Daniel, Daniel Jackson."

Amy didn't know what to say. She just stood there flushing and then finally managed to get something out of her mouth.

"H-hi, I'm Amy Crest."

"See, sir? What did I tell ya?" Jack grinned and turned up the volume on the monitor so they could hear everything that was going on in the room where Daniel and Amy were in.

"Good job, Colonel," Hammond replied with a nod, "but how did you know?"

"Call it an instinct," Jack said smiling as he watched the screen.

"So, Amy," Daniel said, "can you tell me where you're from?"

Amy nodded quietly. "Yeah," she said, "I'm from Toronto."

"Toronto? Well, you're a long way from home, Amy, don't you think?" Daniel asked her. Amy nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "I guess." But she knew that there was more to it than that.

"Do you remember what happened, how you got here?" he said. Their eyes met and Amy flushed again and looked away.

"Um, yeah…" she murmured, "I do…"

"Could you tell me?" Daniel asked her. Amy nodded.

"Sure, um, I was, um…" Amy thought about it; how the hell was she supposed to explain this?

"You were?" Daniel said. Amy placed her head in her hands and sighed. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," Daniel told her, "I didn't mean to rush you, Amy."

Amy lifted her head again and shook her head. "It's nothing you did Dr. Jackson," she replied.

"Please, call me Daniel," he said. Amy smiled.

"Okay, Daniel, um, where should I start…" she said thoughtfully, "Hmm… oh, I think I've got something. Well, where I come from, you guys, you and SG-1 are a… you're a TV show."

"A TV show? You mean like on the television?" he asked her. Amy nodded.

"Yeah, look, I know it sounds like a dumb lie, but really, I'm telling the truth, I swear!" Amy said looking at Daniel, "It's the truth!"

Daniel didn't know what to say. He felt confused; was she lying or telling the truth? He couldn't tell.

"Okay, well, Amy, I have to go now, but I promise I'll be right back, got it?" he said. Amy nodded dumbly, hoping that he believed her, him of all people, she hoped he believed her. Daniel stood up, walked over to the door, but before he knocked on it, he turned to her.

"I don't think I asked how old you are," he said, "what's your age?"

"I'm, um, fifteen," Amy replied. Daniel smiled.

"Fifteen, okay, I'll see you later, bye."

Daniel knocked on the door and it opened, allowing him access out. Amy then noticed that she hadn't been breathing for awhile and exhaled sharply as he left.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"A TV show? You mean I'm famous?" Jack asked shocked. Daniel nodded.

"Apparently so," he said. Sam couldn't believe it.

"What if she's lying?" she asked.

"Well, actually, to tell you the truth… I don't think she is lying," Daniel said, "I think that maybe there is some truth to the story."

"Some truth," Jack pointed out.

"I also do not believe she is lying," Teal'c said. Everyone looked at him.

"What? You?" Jack asked, "You looked suspicious as soon as you saw her!" Teal'c didn't smile. Jack frowned and sighed. "It's a joke," he growled, "just a joke…"

"Did she say how she got here?" Sam asked. Daniel shook his head.

"No, we didn't get to that point, as you know, Jack, because you were watching," Jack smiled and held up a hand.

"Guilty as charged," he announced. Sam sighed.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Daniel went back to visit Amy later that day. She was sitting on her bed, immersed in thought. When she saw him, yet again she flushed scarlet.

"Hi, again," he chimed shutting the door.

"Hi," Amy murmured with a small shy smile. Daniel walked over and sat down on the bed with her.

"How've you been?" he asked. Amy smiled even more.

"Bored," she said.

"Okay, then how about we talk some more, this time more about you," he suggested. Amy nodded.

"Okay then, anything specific that you want to know?" she asked. Daniel thought about it.

"Hmm… okay, how about what your family's like?" Amy's smile faded and she looked away.

"My family? Well…" Amy thought about it, "I don't like my Mom, she has no respect for anyone else except for herself, I don't really know my Dad, he's always away, my older brother's moved out, he's was the only one who had respect for me, and now that he's gone my life's been falling to pieces and my little sister's are chaos creators."

"Wow," Daniel was taken aback; he thought Amy would be part of a nice, normal family, who lived in a nice house in Toronto, but no, her family sounded completely crazy. He was surprised that she wasn't insane.

"Yeah, I know," she muttered, "my brother was the only thing keeping me from losing it too… but I think that you've already guessed that…"

Daniel looked at Amy; her eyes were a beautiful emerald green color, her hair was a brownish blond and she had delicate, but hard features, rolled into her. He thought about something, something to talk about.

"Amy, have you ever wondered about the meaning of life, questioned your existence?" he asked. Amy nodded.

"Me? Yes, millions of times!" she exclaimed, "I've been wondering for years what I'm supposed to do with my life, why I'm even in my family! But I've never really known…"

Amy suddenly got thinking about her family. She suddenly had a conclusion why she had ended up in this world.

"It's my Mom's fault," she muttered angrily.

"What do you mean by that?" Daniel asked. Amy shook her head.

"If I hadn't been baby-sitting the twins, then Ariel and I would have gone to see the Stargate movie," Amy explained, "none of this would have ever happened, I would still be there, in my universe, and you in this one, it's all her fault, all her and that stupid meeting's fault…"

Daniel placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," he said to her, "just relax, and you know what, Amy? I'm happy you didn't go see that movie, do you know why?"

Amy looked into Daniel's sky blue eyes and shook her head. "No, I don't know why," she said, "why?"

"Because," Daniel replied smiling, "I'm happy that you're here instead."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**A/N:**That's thirteen pages of written material. R&R people, keep those reviews coming, please! And any suggestions by reviewers will be considered, just in case you want to know.


End file.
